men and women battle royal in Baltimore, MD 2
by Charles Roberts
Summary: One of the superstars in the mens and womans division to go to Toonasmaina to face the Undesputed Champion and Icwf Womans Champion


BGM: Butelful People By Unkone   
  
Sing Apperd McDonals presetens ICWF (International Champonsip Wrestling Freaderation)   
Battle Royal   
  
  
Location: Bats Arena, Baltimore, Maryland   
  
JR: Hello welcome to Battle Royal in the Bats Arena, Baltimore, Maryland Home of the JBA Atlantic Leading Baltimore Bats and   
Home of the Fromer Super Bowl Champions Baltimore Ravins who lost to Pittsburgh Steelers.   
  
The King: Boy these Ravins fans who is disapoint about the Ravins loss.   
  
JR: Now let get to the Battle Royal Rules it kind alike Royal Rummble but it is diffrent.   
  
The King: It 3 rings 60 wrestlers over the top rope no pins, no submisions, no count outs,   
and One will survie the last wrestler that survie the 60 man and womans battle royal   
that male or Female wrester will go on to Toonsamaina in Los Angeles, California to face   
on the mens side Undesputed Champion Alexander Armington and the womans side ICWF Womans Champion Fifi Lafume.   
JR: So let get ready for the mens Battle Royal.   
  
Howard Finkal: Ledays and Gentleman of Baltimore, Maryland let get ready for Battle Royal 2002.  
  
Crowd: Yaaaaa!   
  
Howard: 3 Rings 60 mens wrestler over top rope contest and one will survie for Toonsamana.   
  
BGM: Butalful People   
  
Howard: Ring one Buster Bunny, Rodernick Rat, Pucky Duck, Danforth Drake, Alvin Servile, Simon Servile, Hamton J Pig,   
Theodore Servile, Dizzy Devil, Triple H, Stone Cold Steve Austin, The Hurricane, Yakko Warner, Wakko Warner, Chip Elmwood,   
Dale Oakmont, "Monterey" Jack Coby, Zipper Musca, Wescott Vance Atticas, and Dr. Jeremy Manniax. Ring two Chax Bennet, Hunter,  
Claw Hyperion Atticas, Speedy Cerviche, Guido Anchovey, Kurt Angle, Kane, Bug Show, Undertaker, The Godfather, Goldust, Val Venus,   
Mr. Prefect, Tai Kamaya, Ikki, Matt Ishida, TK Ishida, and Zed Zoolander. Ring Three. Ash Katchem, Max Steel, Gary Oak, Yugi, Connor,  
Zeta, Froggy, Emmitt Roswell, Loudmouth Kiddington, Daisuke, Genki, El-Toroa, Jackie Chan, Jimmy Neutron, Dark Sonic, Kerfikan, Dark Star,  
Jospeh, Wolf Hawkins, David Star Mech Kornos.   
  
BGm: I am the Great/Dream Team Music.   
  
Howard: The Specal gust commatater for this mach the ICWF Undesputed Champion Alexander Lighting Armington.  
  
Crowd: YAAAA!  
  
The King: it the specal guest comater the ICWF Undesputed Champion Alexander Lighting Armington   
  
JR: The 60 wrestlers in the 3 rings now we are on the way.   
  
Bell: Ding Ding.   
  
The King: Hello Champ so what you come down hear for?   
  
Alexander: Hay I want to see who I will face for my title at Toonsamana.   
  
JR: Theodore Srevile has thrown him self over the top rop and walk away.   
  
The King now we are down to 59 what a ment Rodrick has ben throwin over the top rop by Buster Bunny.   
  
JR: what a ment Dizzy has thrown Puckly Duck, Danfothr Drake, Simon Srevile, Dr. Manniax, Montreay Jack, Zipper, Stone Cold, and Hampton J. Pig.   
  
The King: and I don't bleve this Claw has thrown everybody out of the ring.   
  
Alexander and JR: What?!!!!   
  
JR: I don't bleve it even the Undertake what a ment the Undertaker is going to the ring but the Big show and Kane spot him and the Undertaker went back.   
  
Alexander: In ring three Dark Sonic, Wolf, Jackie Chan and David Knoros has elemated the 16 wresters.   
  
The King: So it comes down to 12 wresters.   
  
JR: what a ment Dark Sonic has thorwen Claw out of the ring and Wescott throws Dark Sonic out of the as well.  
  
The King: wlof thows David out of the ring Jackie Chan has throwin Dale.   
  
Alexander; Buster thorws Alvin, Wescott thorws Dizzy out of ring, and Wescott throws Jackie Chan out of the ring as well.   
  
JR: Buster throws Chip out.   
  
The King the final two Buster and Wescott one winner gose to Toonsamaina to face Alexander.  
  
Alexander: It was a rivery betwen me, buster and Wescott.   
  
JR: Buster and Wescott out of the ring.   
  
The King: Who is going Toonsamina.   
  
BGM: American Bulldog Music.   
  
JR: It the owner of ICWF the American Bulldog Aaron Roberts.  
  
Aaron: This descison about to make is final I wacth the instend replay and look at the two wrestlers that Wescott and Buster both of the feet were hit on the ground so   
I will make it a three way dance to Toonsamiana for the Undesputed Championship Wescott Vance Acttis VS The Champ Alexander Armington VS Buster Bunny that is final.   
  
Crowd: Yaaaa!  
  
BGM: American Bulldog Music.   
  
JR: So Wescott and Buster is going to Toonsamiana to face the Undesputed Champ Alexander Armington.   
  
Alexander: It will be a good mach see who is the best wrester of all time.   
  
JR: Thanks Alexander, now it for the Womans Battle Royal next.   
  
The King: The Puppes.   
  
We see The King, JR, and specal gust ICWF Womans Champ Fifi Lafume   
  
JR: We are down to 4 Rouge, Amy, Babs Bunny and Ryoka   
  
The King: All 3 are trowing Ryoka out of the ring.   
  
JR: What a ment Babs, Rouge and Amy, are out of the ring as well who is going to Toonasmana to face Fifi?   
  
(BGM: Rick Fare Music)   
  
Wooo!   
  
JR: it the 50% percent owner of WWF and ICWF Rick Fare.   
  
Crowd: YAAAA!   
  
Rick: I look the replay and say that Rouge, Amy, and Babs Bunny there feet touch the ground so It will be a 4 way dance for the   
ICWF Womans Championship Street Fight at Toonsamana in LA LA, California now good night.   
  
The King: Well you herd that Fifi I will be a 4 way dance for the ICWF Womans Championship Belt.   
  
Fifi: Well bonipe King I have to get reday for this moi match.   
  
JR: Our next Pay Per vew will be in Tokyo, Japan called Dead Man Road.   
  
The King: Starting tomorwo we will be in SouthWest and International.   
  
JR: We will be in Miami, Florida, Jacksonville, Florida, Mobil, Alabama, New Orleans, Louisiana, Houston, Texas, El Paso, Texas, Mexico City, Mexico, Panama City, Panama, Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, Lagos, Nigeria, Hong Kong, China, Sydney, Australia, and Tokyo, Japan  
  
The King: So Good Fight and Good Night.   
  
The End  
  
(Rolling Credts) 


End file.
